Ultimate Duel
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: It’s over for Miss. Nice Girl as Kagome begins to have weird dreams and makes a decision that she has to do whatever it takes to win Inuyasha’s heart, mostly about the Kagome/Kikyo feud.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ultimate Duel

Description: It's over for Miss. Nice Girl as Kagome begins to have weird dreams and makes a decision that she has to do whatever it takes to win Inuyasha's heart, mostly about the Kagome/Kikyo feud.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.

A/N: This is just a new idea I had, I might not continue with it IF I don't have any ideas or support on it, just read the first chapter and tell me what you think please :) and I'm not really a Kagome or Kikyo hater, I just got this idea while listening to Avril Lavigne's song 'Girlfriend'

Chapter 1

There they stood arrows pointing at each other. Time had seemed to freeze around them as they themselves seemed to be mere statues.

Kagome stood with sweat running down from her forehead, though she tried to remain calm. Across from her Kikyo stood just as still, but showed no nervousness nor backing down.

Kagome didn't really understand, she wasn't even the one who started the whole thing. Kikyo had aimed her bow first. What else could she do, but aim hers as well.

"I have been patient with you Kagome," Kikyo spoke with bitterness.

Kagome frowned confused and unknowingly let her bow slip a little from her sweaty hands. She quickly positioned her bow back. How long could this go on, it seemed pointless and ridiculous.

"You don't even belong here," Kikyo began again, "I told you to go back to your own world and leave us along."

Kagome was sure she meant her and Inuyasha. This sent an anger signal to her brain and she frowned and gripped her bow tighter. As if she would leave because of one little threat.

Suddenly the sound of an arrow being freed sounded.

Kagome sat up quickly in her bed, sweating just as she had in her dream. She looked around her and let out a relieved breath that the dream wasn't real. No one had waked from her startled awakening which she was glad of.

She looked over at Inuyasha before she lay back down and turned her back to him. Her mind began to plague with thoughts from the dream, from her to Inuyasha to Kikyo. It was bad enough to live knowing they had a history, but now dreaming about Kikyo wanting to kill her.

Good thing it was only a dream, right?

A/N: so how was it? Please review, sorry it's so short, it's just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome tried ignoring the thoughts about her recent dream the morning after, but for some reason she couldn't. She worried that there was something else behind it and decided to have a little talk with Miroku.

"So what's wrong Kagome?" asked Miroku a little concerned as he walked with her through a clearing. They were alone because Kagome didn't want Inuyasha to find out about her dream.

Kagome thought about how to put it before she answered, "I had a dream that Kikyo wanted to kill me and ever since then I've tried to forget about it, but I can't, is it possible Miroku that I'm having visions from my spiritual powers?"

Unnoticed by them, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo and Kirara had hid themselves in the bushes so they could ease drop.

"I don't know about this Inuyasha," said Sango, "why are we spying?"

"You know how that monk is," Inuyasha answered plainly.

Sango laughed a little, "We're talking about Kagome, Miroku wouldn't make a move on her, he respects her more than that."

"Oh come on Sango, he touches any young woman," Inuyasha replied.

"Yeah, he's not real picky," Shippo added.

"Good point," Sango said as she watched them again.

Miroku pondered in thought as they walked, his hand on his chin, "Is this the first dream you've had like this Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome thought back, "Yeah, I think so, maybe I'm just worried since we're getting closer to defeating Naraku," the thought had entered her mind about the two of them after he was defeated, what if he went off with Kikyo?

"I wouldn't take dreams so lightly Kagome," Miroku told her, "sometimes I have dreams that I can't get rid of and usually something becomes of them."

Kagome looked down, thinking intently on his words and starting to worry.

Miroku continued, "I would advise you to be aware of your dreams for a while, see if you can place a connection, I will help you decipher what they mean, dreams can be a confusing spiritual journey."

"Thank you Miroku," said Kagome, "do you think Kikyo really intends to kill me?" she asked, but before he could answer they heard a rumble in the bushes and Inuyasha running to them.

He stopped in front of Kagome, "Did you say Kikyo," he demanded. Apparently the only word he picked up on was Kikyo, typical.

"Kagome, what's going on?" he demanded again. About this time Sango, Shippo and Kirara joined them.

"You were spying on me," Kagome frowned at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's face softened, he knew that look that she was giving him.

"Sit boy," she said simply causing him to crash to the ground.

Miroku turned to Sango and grabbed her in a half hug, "Dear Sango, was you spying on me as well because you were afraid I would have my way with Kagome," Sango blushed and gave him a threatening look, "you need not worry Sango, I would never cheat on you."

'He lies as much as he flirts,' Sango thought before shoving him off of her and giving him a good one causing him to sink to the ground beside Inuyasha.

Kagome shook her head at Inuyasha, disappointed before turning and heading back to the hut.

Sango frowned down at the men with shame before following her.

Shippo looked at them with a knowing look; they kind of deserved what they got, as usual. Then he and Kirara left them there, heading back to the hut too.

"Just so you know Inuyasha," said Miroku still in pain, "I wasn't going to try anything with Kagome."

"Shut up," Inuyasha mumbled as his face was down in the earth.

That night Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep, sweating just as she had done the previous night.

"Why, why are you doing this," she mumbled in her sleep. This time across the hut Miroku watched her closely.

"Why Kikyo," she mumbled.

"I've tried to be patient with you Kagome," Kikyo said as she steadied her arrow at her, "you do not belong here."

"Then why am I here," Kagome shot back, "there must have been a reason I came here."

Kikyo through back her head in laughter, "Is the reason so you could shatter the jewel and have to be rescued by Inuyasha on a regular basis."

Kagome's face formed into anger, "Why you…," she said under her breath.

"Leave us alone, go back to your own time," Kikyo said with more venom, "One day I will not be so accepting," she threatened.

Just as before another arrow release entered her ears and she shot up in her sleep, looking around and breathing at a fast pace.

Miroku was staring at her with a worried expression and Kagome saw the look he gave her.

She looked down at her hands as he breathing began to return to normal. Apparently there was something more to this than just one little dream.

"Miroku," asked Kagome, "why is this happening to me?" she asked in fear.

Miroku got out of his bed and carefully made his way to Kagome. Once he was there he gave her a friendly hug, "It's ok Kagome, we'll figure this out."

When they broke from the hug, Miroku asked, "Now what happened this time?"

Still a little shaken from the dream, Kagome answered, "Well pretty much the same thing, there was a few different things said in a different way than last time, she still threatened me to leave with our arrows at each other."

'Could it be a warning of some kind?' thought Kagome.

A/N: please review :) and btw there's nothing going on between Miroku and Kagome, they're just friends so no it's not headed anywhere unless I can't come up with anything else, lol, so don't ask.

One more thing if you read any of my stories please check out my profile from time to time, under the stories section I usually update what is currently going on with my stories, if I will continue with them yada yada, just so you know:)


End file.
